Night On The Town
by Brian1
Summary: After Claire reveals that Chris likes Jill, they go on a date while in Paris, and are unsuspectingly being followed by Leon and Claire, who keep getting in hilarious trouble. Chris/Jill, Leon/Claire -Chapter Two Up!- -Rate and Review-
1. Going On A Date

Author's Note: Spin off story based on "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...".  
  
Also, unlike in "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." Wesker didn't leave a note, Claire doesn't die, they don't save Steve yet, so they get a free day to have some fun instead!  
  
Oh yeah, Jill woke up Chris after he had a bad dream and Claire later informed Jill that Chris had the hots for her. This is what happens if none of that bad stuff had happened to the group.  
  
" " denote speech, whilst ' ' denote thought.  
  
So in other ways, consider this a lighthearted sequel to Chapter Twelve - "The Letter".  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
-Night On The Town-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG for romance comedy.  
  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
  
-Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliviera's Hotel Room, 3:00 PM-  
  
  
Jill Valentine smiled as she looked into the mirror, pleasantly surprised at the reflection. She had decided to wear her light brown sweater, complete with a medium sized black skirt. Jill never was into dressing up as she was more of a casual wear type person.  
  
'I wonder if he'll like it...' she though to herself with a slight blush as she admired her figure.  
  
She still couldn't believe her situation. Just a few hours ago while they were eating breakfast Claire made Jill realize that Chris Redfield, Jill's long time partner in the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, was infatuated with her. Jill had always thought of Chris as a great friend and partner, but when Claire had made her realize that Chris was thinking of Jill as more then a friend, it made Jill's heart beat faster then usual.  
  
And it wasn't beating faster then normal because they were stuck in a zombie-infested mansion again...  
  
Or stuck in a zombie infested city, whilst being chased by a Nemesis again...  
  
It was beating faster then usual because Chris Redfield had feelings for her...for the first time ever...  
  
Chris Redfield...the first person she met in Raccoon City when she joined up with the S.T.A.R.S....her first and only partner...  
  
She could still remember how often they would have all nighters at the police station, just by themselves, doing paperwork and stealing glances at each other, and then after it was all done Chris would offer to give her a ride home, or the other way around if Chris was too sleepy from staying up.   
  
Sometimes they would even hang out in the S.T.A.R.S. office after all their work was done and talk about family and life. On a few occasions he even talked about his sister Claire, how she was doing, and would show her to family pictures that he kept in his wallet.   
  
They even joked about how Captain Wesker never took off his sunglasses, as if he was a nocturnal monster or something.  
  
Now usually Jill was the type who wasn't really interested in relationships, especially with Umbrella to take care of, but Chris was a special exception.  
  
She remembered fondly how Chris had risked his life to save her from her jail cell when Wesker had captured her...if it wasn't for Chris, she might've gone *ka-boom* with the rest of the mansion.  
  
"Whoa! What's the special occasion chica?" Carlos said sarcastically as he entered the room and noticed Jill's clothes, "You plan on going somewhere tonight or something?"   
  
She turned around and smiled broadly, mentioning something about going on a date, which resulted in her getting a rather odd look on Carlos' face.  
  
  
-Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield's Hotel Room, 3:00 PM-  
  
  
"Explain this to me again Claire?" asked Chris, as he was being outfitted by his sister.  
  
"Stay still Chris!" grunted Claire, as she struggled with his tie, "It's hard enough putting some decent casual clothes on you without you constantly asking questions..."  
  
"Then why the tie then?" he remarked, as he attempted to get it off, "And why haven't you answered my question yet?"  
  
"Because she'll think the tie is sexy!" she replied a matter of factly, "And because you won't like that answer?"  
  
"Why would she think a tie is sexy?" asked Chris with a stern expression his face, "And why wouldn't I like the answer you'd give me, Claire?"  
  
She smiled nervously at him, still trying her best to keep what she had told Jill a secret.  
  
"What did you do this time Claire?" he asked, sighing a little as he put his hands at the back of his head, "Is it worse then last time?"  
  
"Which last time are you referring to?" she replied innocently.  
  
"That certain last time when you visited me in Raccoon City and insisted on cooking dinner for me, Rebecca, and Jill, and then somehow managed to light half of my kitchen on fire?" he replied, wincing as he remembered how embarrassing it was.  
  
"Ooohh...that last time!" she said nervously with a small laugh, "Uh...you still remember that, huh?"  
  
"Let's just say it's hard to forget when half your kitchen looks like charcoal..." he said sarcastically as he tried to take the tie off, "So Claire, why am I going with Jill again?"  
  
"Because it's a date?" she replied nervously.  
  
"What?" he replied slowly, with a mortified look on his face as his eyes widened.  
  
"I said it's a date...?" she said meekly.  
  
"Why would Jill be going on a date with me, sis?" he said, confused and scared.  
  
"Because I told her that you had the hots for her?" she said quietly, which resulted in an angry and embarrassed expression from her brother.  
  
He wasn't really angry though, but he was quite embarrassed.   
  
Especially since he had liked Jill Valentine for quite a long time. He could still remember the first time he had met her, wearing her blue S.T.A.R.S. uniform and that cute hat of hers, looking quite shy as she entered the office for the first time.  
  
  
They had soon become quite friendly and close in a short amount of time. After that, it was the high point of the day for him when most S.T.A.R.S. and R.P.D. officers left the station for the night, while they stayed behind to do paper work and such that was part of their duties. Chris remembered how he'd steal a glance or two at Jill, and be quite surprised to have a glance or two taken by Jill in return. He would even offer to give a ride home many nights, despite the fact that half of the time he was way too sleepy, which resulted in her giving him a ride, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"Thanks Claire." Chris muttered happily as he rearranged his shirt, which had the S.T.A.R.S. logo on it, despite the fact that Umbrella could spot him easily with it.   
  
"What was that Chris?" she asked, as she tended to his tie still.  
  
"Nothing sis." he grunted, as she gave him a playful punch to his arm.  
  
  
-In The Hallway, 3:05 PM-  
  
  
"Hi Jill!" Chris said excitedly as she got out of her room.  
  
"Hi Chris..." she said smoothly in an almost whisper, which made him shiver in a good way.  
  
"Wow..." he remarked as he looked her over and held her hand, "You look...great...."  
  
"Thanks Chris...you don't look too bad yourself..." she said, blushing and giggling a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, as he was lost gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Claire dressed you up, huh?" she said while attempting to stop her giggles as she pointed to what Chris was wearing, which was a white S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt, dark brown leather jacket, blue jeans and...a tie, which effectively ruined what would otherwise be considered attractive.  
  
Blushing furiously, he managed to take the tie off and throw it back into his room.  
  
"Why did she put a tie on you?" she asked, still giggling as she hooked her arm on his.  
  
"Something about it being sexy..." he mumbled incoherently as they walked out of the hotel hallway.  
  
  
-Sidewalks of Paris, 3:08 PM-  
  
  
"So Jill, Claire told you my big secret, huh?" he said, his cheeks reddening slightly as he titled his head towards Jill's.  
  
"Chris, if she didn't tell me would I be here right now?" she replied with a small wink and a smile, "It's so nice to know..."  
  
"Oh really?" he said, surprised at what he was hearing.  
  
"Well yeah...I didn't think you felt that way Chris..." she said as she hooked her arm closer to his as they kept on walking, "Especially since I sent out so many signals and didn't get any replies..."  
  
"Huh?" he said with a confused look on his face, "You sent out womanly signals and I didn't pick up?"  
  
"Bingo." she said with a grin as she tapped him on the nose.  
  
"Err...I sent out...uh...manly signals and I didn't get any response either...what's up with that?" he said with a sly smile, attempting to win at the little game she was playing.  
  
"Simple...only womanly signals count since all guys try flirting with anything that resembles a girl." she said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh." he replied, dumbfounded by her answer.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, I'm not like all other guys!" he exclaimed, hoping she wasn't thinking of him as one of those guys that think about sex all the time. He was definitely not like that, especially since he had spent quite an amount of time chasing away guys that were like that from his sister Claire.  
  
She stopped walking and went in front of him, smiling softly as she said, with a peck on the cheek, "I know Chris...that's what makes you so sweet..."  
  
He blushed immensely as he put his hand to where she kissed him. She smiled at him and looked away a bit, blushing as well. Smiling broadly with happiness, he put that arm around her and kept on walking again, noticing a quaint flower job in the distance.  
  
'This is your first date with Jill, so try to make it as romantic as you can Redfield!' he thought to himself, as he thought of a great idea, 'Flowers, eh Redfield? You're a genius!"  
  
"Hey Jill, there's a flower shop! Why don't I get you a rose?" he said with a grin as he held her hand and ran with her to the flower shop, excited like a kid in a candy store.  
  
'Flowers...? Aww...so sweet!' she thought to herself, as she ran along side him, happy to have him holding her hand, 'I just hope our first date isn't riddled with hilarious hi-jinks that belong on a sitcom...'  
  
  
-End Of Chapter One-  
  
  
That's it for Chapter One, Chapter Two coming as soon as I'm done with Chapter Seventeen of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", which is my main Resident Evil series for those unfamiliar with it.  
  
In Chapter Two Leon and Claire decide to tag along, much to the dismay of Chris.  
  
As with every story, please rate, review, and tell me what you think about this, and how I should improve it! 


	2. Troublesome Duo

Author's Note: Spin off story based on the events in "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", with some things changed such as Claire not dying, as well as Steve, Wesker, Alexia, Hunk, and Ada not appearing.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter One, which were Darth Bond, Chicky Tifa, 1234, Lyger, and claire3407! I really appreciated getting 5 reviews for just one chapter! Thanks guys!  
  
For those without a clue, the title for this chapter is a parody of my Leon/Rebecca story entitled "Unlikely Duo".  
  
I'm triple spacing instead of double spacing location and time from now on.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
  
  
-Night On The Town-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated G for romance comedy.  
  
  
  
-Troublesome Duo-  
-Chapter Two-  
  
  
-At a local Paris flower shop, 3:14 PM-  
  
  
"I'd like to buy two roses please." said Chris as he smiled pleasantly as the young lady behind the counter.  
  
"Wow..." she said dreamily as she gazed in awe at the sight of Chris.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Chris, feeling a bit uncomfortable being gawked at.  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" she exclaimed cheerfully, as she quickly handed him two roses from out of nowhere.  
  
"Thanks Miss," Chris said as he smiled again and took out his wallet, "How much will that be?"  
  
Much to Chris' dismay, she propped her elbows on the counter and gazed at him with that same dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're perfect?" she said with a slight giggle as she batted her eyelashes at him, which made him more so uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh...Miss? How much for the rose?" he asked, hoping she'd tell him the price so he could throw the money on the counter and proceed to go back with Jill, who was waiting on a bench for him.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend, would you?" asked the girl with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Actually," he said with a smile, "These roses are for her."  
  
The flower shop lady's expression quickly went sour.  
  
"That'll be $16 American dollars, sir." replied the girl plainly as she opened the cash register.  
  
Chris nervously chuckled. "Uh, are you sure you couldn't lower the price just a little bit? Isn't that a bit pricey?"  
  
"Either you give me the $16 dollars you owe me for those roses or you can return empty handed to your little girlfriend." the girl replied plainly as she extended her hand to receive the money.  
  
Chris nervously smiled as he handed the money to the girl and quickly left to give the pricey roses to Jill.  
  
  
  
-Meanwhile in a car not too far away, 3:17 PM-  
  
  
  
*Pop!*  
  
"Leon, would you quit blowing bubbles?" said Claire as she gave him a dirty look.  
  
Leon smiled nervously at Claire as he used his tongue to put the gum back in his mouth.  
  
"You're hopeless Mr. Leon Kennedy," she said with a smile, "Utterly hopeless."  
  
"At least I don't stalk my siblings when they're on a date?" he retorted, adding a wink at the end, which resulted in a punch to his arm.  
  
"Oww!" he yelped in pain as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Serves you right." she said haughtily, as she went back to looking at Chris and Jill through her binoculars.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Claire?" he said nervously as he chewed on his bubblegum once more.  
  
"Of course it's a good idea!" she replied a matter-of-factly, as she looked through her binoculars.  
  
"Can you explain why we're following them again?" asked Leon as he made a loud pop with his gum.  
  
"Because!" she replied simply.  
  
"Because what?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Because...they need to be watched?" she said nervously, still looking through the binoculars.  
  
The real reason Claire was "stalking" them, however, was because her brother finally had the chance to be with a girl that wasn't her.  
  
Claire and Chris had been close as siblings, and even closer after their mom and dad had passed away. They often depended on each other, took comfort in each other, and talked often to each other.   
  
Claire felt a bit bad for making her brother do so much work during their teen years, such as keeping perverts away from his sister, as well as the occasional older men that Chris really had trouble with.   
  
Chris had always been there for Claire, like when she had to get glasses for two years to correct her vision when she was 15, her brother had comforted her by telling her that the glasses weren't so bad and that she wouldn't even notice them. She smiled at this, because she had remembered how her brother wore glasses when he was her age and how smart he looked in them.   
  
They even had managed to keep the house that they grew up after their parents had died, despite the fact they were both still relatively young, and after Chris had left for Raccoon City, Claire was able keep the house, which was incidentally where Sherry Birkin was currently staying.  
  
Her big brother was always there to help her with relationships, and only after he had left to go to Raccoon City did she realize that because of him helping her all the time with her relationships, he didn't have any time left to pursue relationships of his own.  
  
Claire was excited when she found out that Chris had a crush on Jill, and was ecstatic when it looked like Jill reciprocated the feeling.   
  
'So here I am, playing matchmaker with these two...gosh, I sure hope they work out...' Claire thought to herself as she watched Chris and Jill talking and laughing on the sidewalk bench.  
  
"Huh?" he said with a puzzled look on his face, "What are you talking about-"  
  
"Awww! That's so cute!" she said happily as she looked at what Chris and Jill were doing, "My big bro just gave her a rose! Aww...."  
  
Leon, startled by this side of Claire that he had not seen before, sat with his jaw wide open.  
  
"Don't you think it's cute too, Leon?" she said dreamily, only to be confused by the look on his face.  
  
"Uh, you okay Leon?" she said, wondering what was up with his expression, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something, Mr. Rookie Cop."  
  
  
  
-Paris Sidewalk Bench, 3:20 PM-  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the beautiful roses Chris..." said Jill softly, as she leaned against Chris on the park bench, which prompted a blush from him.  
  
"Beautiful roses for a beautiful woman, Jill..." he whispered a bit awkwardly as he was not too experienced with relationships.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, wondering what he was thinking about right now.  
  
"Chris? If you don't mind me asking, how come it took awhile to get the roses?" she asked absently as she snuggled against Chris.  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing..." he said as he put a hand behind his head and sweatdropped, "Let's just say the girl behind the counter was a bit psycho?"  
  
"How many girls have you been with Chris?" she asked abruptly while looking at his face, which she noticed was quite clean-shaven.  
  
Surprised at her sudden interest in his relationships, he smiled awkwardly and mumbled a number that she couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that Chris?" she said as she leaned closer to his face.  
  
"Just one..." he said more clearly, with that same peculiar smile on his face as he leaned in closer.  
  
"Oh? Who would that be...?" she asked, wondering who the lucky girl was that happened to be Chris' first and only girl so far, besides herself of course.  
  
"Well, she's beautiful...she's got a great personality...I've known her quite a long time...she's cheerful...independent..." he whispered softly while looking into her eyes.  
  
She felt a tinge of jealousy as she looked back into those eyes that she had grown to adore, wishing that Chris was saying attributing all those qualities to her, instead of that other girl she had been with.  
  
"That girl you met must've been pretty special to you, Chris..." she said while tilting her head at him, her eyes slightly glistening with tears.  
  
"She sure is..." he said with a soft smile, as he put his arms around Jill.  
  
Although she desperately tried to keep her jealous feelings inside, she couldn't help it, especially with his arms around her, so she did what came natural: sob into his shoulder.  
  
"Jill...what's wrong...?" whispered Chris, as he noticed his shoulder was getting wet from her tears, "Was it something I said...?"  
  
Trying her best to regain her composure, she wiped her eyes and said, with a small smile, "It's nothing Chris...I just wish, you know, that I had those attributes that you mentioned about that girl too. Especially since I like you so much..."  
  
To her shock, he started grinning like an idiot.  
  
'Huh? Shouldn't he be comforting me or something?' she thought to herself as it got worse, as he started to laugh a little.  
  
"Chris, what's so funny?" she said, as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.  
  
"Heh heh, it's just that...you didn't catch what I said, huh?" he said, sounding quite amused.  
  
"Catch what?" she said, as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I said I've only been with one girl," he said, as he tapped her on the nose, "Guess who that is?"  
  
Jill looked at him oddly for a few seconds before realizing what he meant. Feeling extremely silly for acting the way she did, she hugged him closely and laughed along with him, as well as blushing once she remembered all those things he had said about her.  
  
'You're so sweet Chris...' she thought to herself, as she gave him a peck on the cheek again.  
  
  
  
-In the car not so far away, 3:22 PM-  
  
  
  
"That's mean Leon!" cried Claire as she punched him on the arm.  
  
"How is that mean?" he replied, as he held his bruised arm, "All I said was that I've never seen you like that before!"  
  
"That's mean cause you assumed I didn't have a "cute" side!" she argued, as she crossed her arms and looked away angrily.  
  
Leon decided it would be best to shut up, seeing as how he hated to argue with Claire.  
  
Especially since he was utterly, hopelessly in love with her.   
  
He couldn't explain why; he didn't know how; all he knew was that his feelings had developed for Claire ever since they had reunited in Paris. For some reason, seeing her face again reminded her of happy times...the good times before he got involved with Raccoon City and Umbrella, the temporary peace and quiet of being with Claire and Sherry after escaping from Raccoon City. Despite the fact that she had lost someone recently back in Antarctica, she was still quite friendly and open to Leon, more so then before she left to resume her search for her brother.  
  
Sure, he was impulsive, especially when it came to love. The best example of that was when he fell in love with Ada Wong back in Raccoon City, who was a spy from H.C.F. trying to steal the G-Virus from William Birkin. She had used him, as well as abandoning him quite a few times, which didn't exactly make their relationship all too stable.  
  
Claire was different though...he felt something for Claire that he hadn't felt with Ada. Something sincere...  
  
Maybe she was more open to him about herself, he thought, was because he was the only guy she really knew other then her brother that she could talk to about life in general. Secretly however, the young rookie cop hoped that she returned the feelings that he had for her. In fact, Leon went along with Claire to follow Chris and Jill, despite the fact that he thought it was a crazy idea.  
  
Nevertheless, like a loyal puppy he followed Claire, even offering to drive the car.  
  
'The things I do for you, Claire Redfield...' he thought to himself with a smirk as he looked at her, still pouting and fussing over what he had said, 'I sure wish I could kiss those sweet-"  
  
*HONK!*  
  
"What was that?!" yelped Leon, as he bolted right up in his seat.  
  
"Oh no! You're elbow hit the car horn!" shouted Claire, as she started to freak out.  
  
"Err, sorry Claire!" Leon said, preparing to block the punches he'd probably receive.  
  
"Oh great! Chris and Jill noticed us!" she shouted, as she pointed towards the two figures that had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"I wonder what's up with those guys?" Jill remarked, as she pointed towards the car that had just honked it's horn for no apparent reason, and rather loudly too.  
  
"Yeah, maybe they were making out or something and had some problem-"  
  
"Chris? What's wrong?" asked Jill, wondering why he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, until she noticed why.  
  
"Hey Chris, isn't that Claire?" she said, pointing at the teenage girl, who was punching someone, "Oh, and isn't that Leon too?"  
  
  
-End of Chapter Two-  
  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed that! Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter One!  
  
As usual, please rate and review, and tell me what you think!  
  
Also, remember to read the latest chapter of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." and review that too. *nudge nudge*  
  
Hey, I'm allowed to plug my own stories in other stories too, you know. ^_~ 


End file.
